


Sons of Ragnar Shopping for Lingerie

by oddsnends



Series: Sons of Ragnar [3]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Headcanon, Implied Sexual Content, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends





	Sons of Ragnar Shopping for Lingerie

**Bjorn:**

  * Inspects every item you pick up
  * Nods or Frowns at what he likes/dislikes
  * Lace! Lace! Lace!
  * Requests to see every thing you try
  * Pokes head into the change room long enough to see what you’re trying
  * Grumbles about how long it takes
  * Pays for most of the items he likes

**Ubbe:**

  * Quietly follows you around the store
  * A little shy about giving his input
  * Whatever makes you comfortable
  * Lace, Satin, and Sheer!
  * Big fan of garters
  * Waits patiently outside the door of the change room to peek in when you’re ready
  * Loves when you buy lingerie for special events – like his birthday

**Hvitserk:**

  * Loudly asks “What about this?” while holding up barely there panties
  * Picks out the best pieces for you to try
  * He likes things that are soft when he takes them off of you
  * Stockings, push up bras, and g-strings all the way!
  * Follows you into the change room and doesn’t care who sees
  * Loves seeing you try all of these on
  * Can hardly wait to get home to see all of these on the floor

**Sigurd:**

  * Hand in hand he walks around watching and helping you
  * Makes jokes about different pieces he sees
  * Lace and Leather!
  * Crotchless and cheeky panties with frilly bras
  * Secretly buys a pair of panties for himself
  * Goes into the change room with you and tries his hand at getting something started
  * Buys you cute panties for every occasion!

**Ivar:**

  * Complains about how much money these things cost
  * Hands over the credit card
  * Requests something red or leather
  * Nothing whoreish
  * Doesn’t understand why it matters nobody but him will ever see it
  * Tells you to spend whatever and buy what you want
  * Stays home!


End file.
